


Sonic

by UncleYetibacca



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Gijinka AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SEGA Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYetibacca/pseuds/UncleYetibacca
Summary: Welcome to Mobius, once a peaceful world now under the threat of the sinister Doctor Eggman! Having defeated his enemy Sonic the Hedgehog, long time ago, the Doctor has succeded in taking over almost the entire world.Is it up to a returning Sonic, his friends, and a group of inexperience freedom fighters to liberate the world!





	1. The Fastest Thing Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Sonic the Hedgehog franchise is property of SEGA and I don’t take credit for it or any of its characters.
> 
> This series takes place in an alternate universe, though it will be loosely based in the Pre–Super Genesis Wave continuity of the Archie Comics series yet also taking into account the Post–Super Genesis Wave timeline, with elements of the Sonic X anime series and obviously the main games. Oh yeah... it also is a "Gijinka" AU.  
> Sorry for the awful summary, by the way.

# “The Fastest Thing Alive”

* * *

 

 

Paradise was the definition of the green fields and crystalline blue lakes that stretched almost as far as the eye could see. In the blink of an eye, though, a blue blur sped through the place at the speed of sound. The blue blur went all over the place, ran on water, and jumped over the totems, blocks and rocks, until in one jump it elevated itself high into the air.

 

The blur revealed itself to be a young boy around 15 years old, who was smiling from ear to ear enjoying the freedom of his home to the fullest. What was more surprising about the boy – besides his blue hair and super speed – was the fact that when looking closely, the boy had hedgehog ears on his head as well as a small tail, and in detail his “hair” looked more like spines. Before landing on the ground, the boy spun at high speed enrolling himself like a ball.

 

This act doubled his speed at landing, causing strong currents of wind to manifest whenever he went. Once the hedgehog boy race was over, he arrived on an abandoned village. – Did the gardener take a vacation or what? – He said after seeing how most of the village houses have been taken over by grass and plants. – Where did everyone go? –

 

The boy’s question was soon answered as he heard loud noises coming south from where he was. He quickly ran in that direction and what he found shocked him.

 

A prison, as there was no other way to describe a place where there were people shackled and being forced to work against their will. There were many individuals imprisoned in the facility, all of them building different kinds of machinery or mining, all of them who were watched by strange yet familiar egg–shaped robot guards. This caused the blue hedgehog to be fueled with intense anger.

– Not in my watch. – He said with determination and without a second thought, he drove himself in. Using his amazing speed and spin technics he tore apart many of the robot guards but stopped for a moment. – Hey guys. – He said with a smirk on his face. – Sorry but I’ll have to crash your little party. – He declared, and after ending that sentence, he quickly returned to fight the robots.

 

But while he kept them occupied, the prisoners couldn’t help but be shocked at his presence, as many actually seemed to recognize him. – Haven’t we seen that boy elsewhere? – Asked one individual that looked to have feathers for hair.

 

– Wait… – Another, who looked like a man with a shell and traits of scales, took some time in seeing the hedgehog boy. – Isn’t… isn’t that… Sonic?! – He asked in utter shock.

 

The prisoners who were watching Sonic’s taking on the many robot guards were too distracted to see that all the commotion attracted the attention of the prison’s warden.

 

– What the hell is going on?! – Was the prison ward indignant exclamation that everyone heard, prompting everyone present to turn their attention to where it came from. He turned out to be a short man, mostly bald except for the 5 individual hairs on the center of his skull; he also had a long beak–like nose. He was wearing a green coat with white stripes and yellow cuff on the sleeves, and a pair of black pants with matching boots.

 

– Hey there Warden! – Exclaimed Sonic with a mockery tone and a smirk on his face. – Sorry but I couldn’t help myself. I mean, you clearly need some advice on to how organize a party! – He “explained”.

 

– How on Mobius did you scape your cell?! – The warden demanded to know. –

 

– It’s easy to escape from a place when you’d never been there. – Sonic responded.

 

– What?! That’s impossible! – He assured. – My uncle assured me that all the inhabitants of the island had been captured! –

 

– Well, he clearly didn’t count well. – Sonic mocked.

 

– Hmph, as always I’ll have to correct his mistakes. – The short man asserted, snapping his fingers. After that, a big figure was launched from behind him and landed loudly in front of the hedgehog boy.

 

The figure turned out to be another robot, yet altogether different. This one had a flat, cylinder–shaped black torso with a red frame, three cyan lights below its head, and two prongs below its chest. It also had spiked shoulder guards with round red and white shoulder covers, and a pair of fins and rockets on its back, with two arms consisting of black cables with a red gauntlet and a pair of black pincers each, while its black legs are relatively thin with red wheels instead of feet. Its head is a simple black and white cap with cyan eyes with slit–like pupils, sharp eyebrows, and no mouth.

 

– Burnbot, put this beast in his place. – The warden commanded. The machine immediately obeyed and fired a series of lasers from its chest towards the hedgehog.

 

Sonic was able to dodge all of the shots and quickly made a homing attack against the robot, though his opponent reacted quickly and propelled himself into the air. The robot then transformed his hands into sawblades and extended his arms towards the young blue boy.

 

Although he was able to evade them, the hedgehog had to put the prisoners out of the way so they wouldn’t get hurt, which truly complicated the situation. – You heroes are so predictable. – The warden said. – Always looking out for others instead of only looking after yourselves. –

 

Despite the situation, Sonic retained a confident smirk. The blue boy began to run as fast as he could around the entire facility, though to his slight surprise, Burnbot had no troubles in keeping up with him.

 

– It’s useless hedgehog, he can follow you no matter how fast you run! – The warden exclaimed in frustration.

 

– Sometimes is not about how fast you can go! – Sonic retorted. An in a moment’s notice he landed in front of the warden. – But about how fast you can stop. – He added.

 

Before anyone else could react, Burnbot turned on Sonic’s location at full speed, causing the short warden to alarm. – Wait you dumb piece of scrap! I’m here! – But his protests were futile as in the last second, Sonic jumped and Burnbot crashed on the spot.

 

What followed were loud cheers from the prisoners thanking Sonic. They were interrupted however when from the debris, the warden emerged somewhat burned. – You insolent rodent! Nobody, and I mean nobody, humiliates Snively Robotnik like this! – He yelled furious.

 

At hearing his last name, Sonic was caught off–guard. – Robotnik? – He asked bewildered.

 

– Who do you think you are?! – He demanded to know.

 

Despite his momentary shock, Sonic regained his composure and once again with a smirk on his face, pointed once finger at Snively and proclaimed – I’m the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog! –

 

This caused a sudden surge of alarm in Snively, who apparently recognized the name. – S–Sonic? YOU’RE Sonic the Hedgehog? – He still asked panicked.

 

– The one and only. – He answered still cocky.

 

The still panicked Snively quickly ran away on a small hovering craft with a very distinct egg–like shape. The device dropped a hook which grabbed Burnbot and with it Snively finally left.

 

Not a second passed before all of the former prisoners swarmed around Sonic to thank him for liberating them. – Hey, hey please one at the time! – He politely asked. – Look, if you wanna thank me then please tell me what the hell is going on around here? – He said now serious.

 

– Sorry for the excitement, old friend. – Said someone outside the crowd. When everyone gave way, Sonic was once again shocked as it turned out to be the same turtle–person. – But can you really blame us? We haven’t seen you in such a long time.  – 

 

–T–Tommy?! Tommy Turtle?! – Sonic exclaimed in surprise, though he quickly embraced his friend. After the embrace, Sonic took some seconds to really look at him. – Tommy, oh man… what happened to you? You’re old! – He said.

 

– What happened to me? What happened to you? – Tommy asked back. – You haven’t aged a single day in all these years! – He exclaimed.

 

– All these years? – The Hedgehog asked confused. – But we fought Eggman just a few moments ago! – Sonic affirmed, and after his statement everyone got quite. – What? Come on, don’t leave me hanging! – He begged. – What’s **going** on? – He asked one more time.

 

* * *

 

 

**In other place, at the same time**

Knothole village, a secret sanctuary hidden deep within the Wood Zone of Westside Island. Long ago it was simply a humble village that neighbored the near–utopic city of Mobotropolis, capital of the Kingdom of Acorn.

 

But many years ago, tragedy hit the kingdom after a devastating war erupted. Many though that after coming out victorious, peace would return to their lives, but they were wrong, as the very reason they were able to win the war became their downfall. After the war, Dr. Ivo Robotnik launched a full scale coup d'état, and banished the young king Maximillian Acorn and his Royal Wizard, Walter Naugus.

 

Many did try to oppose him, but most of them disappeared. Those who were left took all the civilians they could and hid them in Knothole village; these were the first Freedom Fighters. At first they tried to oppose Robotnik using guerilla tactics in hopes of dethroning him, but in the end they were captured and never were heard off again. And so the years passed, with the rest of the citizens living safely, albeit with a constant fear of Robotnik’s wrath.

 

But not all hope is lost, as a new generation has finally gained the resolve to stand up and fight for everyone’s freedom.

 

Inside of a great tree within the village, a small group of four teenagers were gathered around a round table. – Thank you all for coming. – Said a girl with red hair and blue eyes, she had apparently chipmunk ears as well as a tail which also had a red stripe. She wore black shorts with white rimming, dark blue boots with white outlines on the buckles, and white gloves with blue bracelets, in addition to a closed blue vest with a black crop–top hidden underneath. Her tan–colored underbelly can be seen in her midriff. – I’m sure you’re all wondering why I called you. – She mentioned.

 

– We may have an idea, Sally. – Commented another of the presents, this one was a blond girl with rabbit ears. She wore a brown cowboy hat and jacket, and she spoke in southern accent. The most shocking about her, was her mechanical left arm and her lower torso.

 

– Whatever it iz, we’ll be with you ma princess! – Affirmed another, this one a boy with pale yellow skin, tan facial hair and fur and blond hair. He wore a blue jacket with red trim, gold pads on the shoulders and red boots.

 

– The enthusiasm is appreciated Antoine, but let’s pull our horses a little. – Answered another of the presents. This one was taller and more muscular than the rest; most of his skin was purple and he wore a brown leather jacket with blue jeans. His most notable trait was clawed fingers and big canines.

 

– Thanks Rotor. – Sally spoked. – As you are well aware… it’s been more than ten years ever since Robotnik took over the Kingdom of Acorn. – She said with a look of resentment and sadness in her face, which was reflected in the faces of everyone else in the room. – But that’s the very reason I called you today… It’s time we get it back. – She declared with determination in her eyes.

 

This caused different types of surprise to be displayed on the faces of the rest of the present. – Not that we want to make you repeat yourself Sally–girl, but we would like if you gave us more insight into that. – Bunny requested.

 

– We must fight against Robotnik. – Sally said bluntly.

 

– Yeah, just making sure. –

 

– You know the grown–ups won’t approve of this. – Commented Rotor.

 

– And Robotnik ‘as an uge army! We’re just four! – Exclaimed Antoine, apparently with slight fear in his face.

 

– And I’m very aware of all that. – Sally responded, though she maintained her position. – But we must face the fact that if we do not fight, nobody else’s will fight for us. And even if the adults are against it… we’re all that’s left of Kingdom’s legacy. – She remembered them all.

 

The feeling of loss hit them all, especially Sally and Antoine, as they had lost their parents during Robotnik’s coup. A few seconds of silence followed, but then the group stood up and looked towards Sally with looks of determination.

 

– So, what’s the plan? – Asked Bunny with a smirk.

 

With a smirk of her own Sally pulled something out of her shorts, which looked like some small computer. – I’m glad you ask. During our last infiltration, NICOLE was able to briefly hack Robotnik’s systems and found something. NICOLE? – She motioned the computer in her hand.

 

– Thanks Sally. – Said the sentient program. – As mentioned earlier, I successfully infiltrated Robotnik’s network and managed to obtain the plans of Robotnik’s next major operation. – Explained the hand–held computer.

 

– And what is it? Don’t leave us hanging.  – Said Bunny.

 

– That’s the unfortunate part, we were discovered too soon and weren’t able to acquire all the data, just the name. – The princess explained with notable frustration.

 

– It’s alright princess. You always do your best. – Commented Antoine.

 

– So what’s this plan called? – Asked Rotor.

 

– Operation: Genesis. – NICOLE answered. – And while we really couldn’t acquire the plan’s details, we did found that the development of Operation: Genesis is taking place within Robotnik’s newest factory. –

 

– So we just need to blow the entire place to smithereens. – Exclaimed Bunny.

 

– To put it bluntly, yes. – Sally agreed with a smile. – But just to be clear, we’ll naturally need a more detailed plan. – She added a little more serious now.

 

– Then what’s the plan? – Asked Rotor.

 

– Robotnik is no fool. This project seems to be of great importance to him, so he will have the factory well protected. – Explained the chipmunk girl. – NICOLE. –

 

– The factory is protected by a very powerful force field. – The sentient program informed everyone in the room. – In order to deactivate it we’ll need Bunny to blast it at her maximum speed. – NICOLE detailed

 

– No problem. – She assured confidant.

 

– We’ll provide Bunny with a distraction, once the shield is disabled then each one of us will plant explosives on these key parts of the factory. – She pointed out different points on a map NICOLE projected. – Hopefully that will trigger a chain reaction that will blow up the factory or at least halt Robotnik’s operations for a while. –

 

– Sounds good. – Commented Bunny.

 

– Any significant blow against Robotnik counts. – Rotor pointed out.

 

– But we don’t have any explosives! – Exclaimed Antoine.

 

– Don’t worry; Sally’s not the only one that has made some expedition to Mobotropolis. – Explained the mechanic walrus. – I actually managed to get some nice materials. Even though they’re not that powerful, like Sally said putting them in the right places will do the job. – He added.

 

After Rotor’s commentary, Sally went silent for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and looking to her friends once again. – As I said before, if we don’t do something, we’ll lose any chance to recover what we lost. But I will not force you to do anything, this is your choice. – She declared, giving everyone a chance to get out of this, but they just smirked, silently giving their response… except Antoine who looked pretty scared.

 

* * *

 

 

Moments later, the group managed to sneak out of Knothole and entered the tunnels that lead to the conquered kingdom. – So… this is the pathway that you used to infiltrate Robotnik? – Asked Rotor to Sally.

 

– Yes, it leads directly to the city. – The chipmunk leader stated. – We will still have to remain hidden in order to reach the factory where Project: Genesis is being developed. – She added.

 

– What if Robotnik finds us here? We won’t be able to get away! – Exclaimed a worried Antoine.

 

– You afraid of tight spaces sugar? – Bunny asked teasingly.

 

– He does have a point. – Said Rotor in defense. Having only one way in or out is going to make things difficult. – He explained.

 

– Can’t any of you two try and have a little faith? – Asked a slightly frustrated Bunny.

 

– Easy Bunny. – Sally said to calm her friend. – They’re not wrong anyway. And is the more reason why this mission must be a success. – She asserted.

 

– Sally, we’re right below the city. – Said the computer.

 

After a brief sigh, Sally turned towards her friends – Alright, let’s get this started – Said the princess. She took a quick look through one of the storm sewers, and spotted a few SWATbots. – Rotor, Antoine, you’re with me. We will make a distraction to give Bunny the time she needs. –

 

Rotor and Bunny nodded while Antoine tried –and failed– to pretend he wasn’t scared. Once Sally gave the signal everyone burst out of the sewers, with Sally, Rotor and Antoine attacking the SWATbots around them to divert their attention from Bunny, who rocketed at full speed towards the protected factory.

 

– H–how are we going to plant the explosives with all zis robots attacking us?! – Questioned Antoine while slashing right and left.

 

– I already have a solution for that! – Answered the walrus teen.  

 

– So stop worrying and give everything you got! – Urged Sally.

 

As the the others were holding the present SWATbots at bay, Bunny was still trying to get enough speed to deactivate the force–field protecting the factory. – Just… a little… more! –

 

Meanwhile, on the factory’s main building, an obscured figured watched as the young rebels fought against the robot troops. This only caused him to make a sinister smile.

 

– So the little fools think they have a chance? – He asked to no one in particular. – Well then be my guest. – He said as he pressed a red button.

 

Just at the same time, Bunny hit the force field with all the accumulated strength and speed which caused a loud shockwave to be unleashed. After that, the shield started to fluctuate until it finally shut down.

 

– The shield is down! Let’s move! – Ordered the princess immediately. – Good job Bunny. – She complimented as soon as the rabbit cyborg rejoined.

 

– You can always count with me sugar! –

 

– The SWATbots are surrounding us! – Warned Antoine.

 

– I told I had something for this! – Exclaimed the engineer, taking from his bags what apparently were grenades. – Fire in the hole! – He screamed while launching them at the black robots. When they went off they emitted a wave of energy that suddenly grabbed all the SWATbots. – Magnetic bombs! It will prevent them from going anywhere for 10 minutes! –

 

– Minutes we must not waste! Everyone, take a bomb and plant them in the points NICOLE specified. – Ordered the princess, prompting Rotor to quickly give a bomb to each one.

 

With that said, the group dispersed as quickly as they could. Once each one reached the specific points in the factory, they began to set the bombs.

 

– Bomb 1 ready. – Notified Rotor

 

– Bomb 2 ready. – Followed Bunny

 

– Bomb 3 ready. – Communicated Antoine.

 

– Nice work, team. – Commented the Princess, setting her bomb as well. – We don’t have much time until they explode, go to the tunnels and I’ll meet you there. – She said.

 

– I’m sorry, but you won’t be meeting with anyone, little princess. – Said a voice behind her in a mocking way, making her to turn around.

 

* * *

 

 

Far away from Mobotropolis a certain blue teenager had just arrived, and even from that distance he could see the metallic city. – So this is what you have been up to, Ivo. – Said in a serious tone, with a very angry look. – Well, it ends now. – He proclaimed as he ran at full speed towards the city.

 

Back in Mobotropolis, Sally had found herself at the mercy of none other than Ivo Robotnik. The tyrant was looking down the surprised princess from his own hovering vehicle and was accompanied by the true source of Sally’s surprise, an egg–shaped red and black robot.

 

* * *

 

 

*** _Theme of Doctor Eggman – Full Version –*_**

 

– You really though you could destroy this factory so easily? – Asked the doctor sarcastically. – You wouldn’t have made it this far if it wasn’t for me. –

 

– What are you talking about? – Sally asked back.

 

– I’m the one that deactivated the force field and allowed you to enter. – He explained as if was very obvious. – Though I wasn’t sure you were stupid enough to attack me on your own, but you did save me the effort to go looking for you. – Robotnik admitted smirking. –

 

– Don’t think that we’ll go down without a fight! – She exclaimed fiercely. Then her bracelets suddenly manifested blue energy swords.

 

– Oh! So the kids got new toys! – Robotnik noticed in interest. – Let’s see how they face against mine! Metal Robotnik? – And without a second of hesitation the giant mech launched itself against the princess, turning his fingers into Gatling guns to fire at Sally.

 

The princess managed to evade the shooting long enough for her to get close to the robot; once she did she tried to slash the machine’s legs though it didn’t even leave a scratch. – What?! –

 

Immediately Metal Robotnik kicked the princess with such force that sent her flying. After a rough landing, the princess quickly got on her feet to once again face the giant robot, though she first reached for her communicator. – Is everyone out of the explosion radio? – Asked Sally

 

– We’re just waiting for you Sal. – Answered Rotor.

 

– Forget about me, leave this place now! – Ordered the chipmunk.

 

– You nuts?! We can’t leave without you! – Exclaimed Bunny.

 

– Robotnik is right here! If you don’t go he will capture you all! – She urged as she charged back at Metal Robotnik. Despite her best efforts, the machine overpowered her at every turn.

 

– Oh please! You don’t even stand a chance against Metal Robotnik, capturing your friends will be essentially a joke. – The villain joked.

 

– Wanna bet?! – Screamed an incoming Bunny. The rabbot managed to land a few punches on Metal Robotnik, but was unable to truly damage it.

 

She was quickly followed by Rotor and Antoine who all tried to bring the mech down. Their efforts however only made Robotnik laugh. – Oh ho ho ho ho! You’re all so adorable! – He exclaimed. – But I’m a busy man and I’ve already wasted too much time on this. Metal Robotnik, get rid of them! – Ordered the doctor.

 

Metal Robotnik did as ordered and gave no mercy to them. First going after Bunny, the mech extended his cape revealing they were a pair of wings, and it quickly catch up with the rabbot.  Bunny tried her best to hold her own but her attacks still didn’t manage to damage Metal Robotnik.

 

The robot quickly recovered and landed a few hits of its own that sent Bunny to the ground, followed by firing missiles from his waist. With little time to react, Bunny barely avoided the explosion’s full impact, but it still put her out of commission.

 

– Bunnie! – Exclaimed all her friends in worry.

 

– Don’t cry, you’ll be joining her soon enough! – The tyrant promised, and with that said Metal Robotnik continued his assault, now focusing on Antoine and Rotor.

 

Overwhelmed with fear, the coyote swordsman tried to run away from the battle but with its amazing speed Metal Robotnik was in front of him within the blink of an eye. It transformed one of his hands into a pounding fist and punching Antoine with it and, just like Bunny, knocked him down.

 

With two out, only Rotor was left standing and the walrus was determined to not go down without a fight. Taking out from his pack a pair of special gauntlets and went towards the robot. Metal Robotnik quickly transformed its right fist again into a machine gun and began firing at Rotor, though the walrus managed to evade the fire long enough to slide under Metal Robotnik.

 

Once he was behind the large robot, Rotor tried to strike the machine from behind. His hits were actually strong enough to shake Metal Robotnik. – I have more from where that came from! – The technician assured confidant.

 

For a moment Robotnik’s face did not show any kind of amusement, though it quickly reverted back to a full smile. – Then please, show me! – He taunted.

 

With determination, Rotor launched himself against the giant robot but this time the machine was prepared and matched blow by blow. In mere seconds however, Metal Robotnik took the chance and jumped over Rotor with his back now facing the young inventor.

 

Before he could react, from its rear Metal Robotnik fired some kind of glue bombs and when one inevitably hit its target, Rotor got stuck to a wall, completely unable to move.

 

For a brief moment, Robotnik took the time to appreciate the state of defeated teens. - Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo Hoo! You kids are so predictable! – The Doctor taunted the now defeated team. – Haven’t you learned that trying to be heroes only ends in disaster? Just ask all those that tried to stop me before! Oh wait, you can’t! – He exclaimed once again erupting in laughter.

 

That statement only fueled the kid’s anger; Sally in particular had a furious look on her face as if she was trying to kill Robotnik with it. Despite her injuries, the princess took whatever strength she had left to stand up. – That’s the very reason we’re fighting, Robotnik. – She affirmed. – And that’s why many more will keep fighting! Even if we fail now, we won’t give up until we take back what you stole! – She screamed with determination, something that was heard by her teammates.

 

However, Robotnik didn’t seem to take her statement seriously. – If you say so, let’s get this over with. – He said with disinterest. With that said Metal Robotnik wasted no time and fired more missiles towards the princess.

 

\- SALLY!! – Exclaimed all of her friends in terror.

 

Knowing she was too weak to even try to avoid the impending attack, the princess only closed her eyes and waited her demise, but in the blink of an eye, a blue blur took Sally out of harm’s way just before the missiles hit their target.

 

Having occurred to fast to notice, Robotnik assumed with delight that the Acorn princess was no more and turned to her now devastated friends. – Let it be a testament of what happen to those that defy the mighty Dr. Ivo Robotnik! Ho ho ho ho ho! –

 

\- Glad to see you’re as cheerful as always doc! – Said the last voice Robotnik ever expected to hear again.

 

Just hearing that voice made Robotnik enter in a state of panic. – No, it can’t be! I finished him years ago! – He said in denial, but was even more shocked once he actually saw him.

 

**_*Theme of Sonic the Hedgehog –2006 E3 Version–*_ **

\- SONIC?!! – The doctor question still in shock.

 

\- W-who? – Questioned Bunny in confusion, but quickly got over it once she saw her best friend still alive in his arms. – Sally! –

 

On his side Sonic quickly yet gently put the princess on the ground. – W-who are you? – Questioned the confused princess.

 

Thought the only answer she got was a confidant smirk from the blue hedgehog boy. Said, hedgehog boy then turned his attention to the still shocked tyrant. – Missed me? – He asked still smirking.

 

The doctor’s shock quickly turned into frustration and anger. – How are you even here?! I got rid of you years ago! – Robotnik affirmed.

 

\- Sorry, didn’t get the memo. – Answered Sonic jokingly. Of coursed this only made Robotnik even angrier.

 

\- Well, let me remedy that! – He said now smirking as well as he entered on Metal Robotnik. Now operating the mech himself, the doctor got ready for the fight.

 

Without losing his smirk, Sonic simple said – Then let’s do it to it! –

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you had liked the very first chapter of my first Sonic story. If you did enjoyed please leave a comment or kudos, it means a lot to me and see you for the next chapter!


	2. Let's do it to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding himself in front of Doctor Eggman, Sonic wastes no time in getting reacquainted with the good doctor. But as the two old foes fight, Sally and her Freedom Fighters are left confused with the new arrival and wether he's friend or foe!  
> Will they trust Sonic to help them accomplish their mission or is it doomed to fail?

\- What are you waiting for? Let’s get this party started! – Exclaimed the hedgehog boy that within the blink of an eye landed a homing attack on the giant red mech, ending right behind it.

 

Though the attack did made Metal Robotnik to stumble for a moment, its armor had no trouble. – Looks like that tin can won’t fall so easily. – Mumbled Sonic to himself.

 

\- Surprised Sonic? – Asked Robotnik with obvious satisfaction in his voice. – Although I did not expect you old friend, our history together influenced most of Metal Robotnik’s design actually! So one could say this is your creation as much as mine! – He joyfully proclaimed.

 

\- Aw, so you do think about me. – Sonic jokingly said, succeeding in frustrating his enemy.

 

The metallic giant made the next move by trying to smash the blue hedgehog with its fists, though naturally he was able to avoid it. – You won’t get away! – Exclaimed Robotnik as Metal Robotnik expanded its wings once more to pursue Sonic, starting a race across the city.

 

\- Run, run as fast as you can! You can’t catch me! – Taunted the speedster hedgehog as he bounced from building to building.

 

And just like that the two adversaries left the place, leaving a group of confused Freedom Fighters behind. The team was still trying to comprehend what had happened as well as the identity of the blue newcomer.

 

\- Well this certainly didn’t turn out as planned. – Rotor moaned as he tried to stand up.

 

\- You can say that again, sugah. – Expressed the partially roboticized rabbit girl – What the hoo-hah was all that? – She asked out loud.

 

\- I don’t know. – Sally answered looking almost lost in her thoughts.

 

\- And who was that guy anyway? And how do he and Robotnik know each other? – Pondered Rotor.

 

Those were questions also present in Sally’s mind. For the conversation the two of them had, it was obvious they had a strong connection, as it was obvious the level of animosity Robotnik felt towards the hedgehog. Before she could think anything else, Sally was taken out of her thoughts by the panic cries of Antoine.

 

\- Who cares?! We need to get out of here!! – Exclaimed the terrified swordsman.

 

\- Hold your horses, Ant! We can’t leave, we still have a mission! – Rotor reprimanded him.

 

\- You zhink we have a chance against zat?! Didn’t you saw what eet did to us? – Antoine yelled back.

 

\- Calm down! – Sally ordered with authority.  After Antoine and Rotor calmed down she took a breath and looked at everyone as calm as she could. – Antoine is right. – The princess admitted much to the surprise of Rotor and Bunny. – We alone don’t stand a chance against that thing he created, but we can’t run away, especially since we may have gained a chance to win. – Sally explained trying to make them understand the situation.

 

\- You really think that we can trust that hedgehog? – Bunny asked.

 

\- I don’t know. – She bluntly admitted. – But beggars can’t be choosers... – She added now looking in the direction Sonic and Robotnik went. – Let’s go. –

 

* * *

 

Back with said hedgehog, the fight between him and Robotnik slowly began to escalate in intensity as both fighters refused to give in. – So doc; it seems I’ve missed quite a few things. Care to fill me in? –

 

This comment from Sonic actually managed to put a smile on Robotnik’s face, despite the hedgehog being unable so actually see it as he was piloting Metal Robotnik, he knew the doctor well enough to guess so. – Why Sonic, you only needed to ask! – The doctor answered with great disposition.

 

\- You see, during our last encounter the incident that followed… - He began to explain but was cut short by Sonic.

 

\- Threw my friends and I 20 years into the future and you to this place, yeah I got that part. – He explained as he tried to spin dash Metal Robotnik multiple times.

 

\- Yes it did. – He resumed by launching missiles towards Sonic. – As I was saying, after that little space-time confusion I found myself in this land that was… going through difficult times. –

 

\- It was truly a terrible sight, death and destruction everywhere! – He exclaimed obviously pretending to genuinely be sad about it as Metal Robotnik launched missiles at Sonic.

 

Once again Sonic’s amazing speed enabled him to avoid most of the attacks, but one of the explosions was strong enough to send him flying against a tower. – Yeah, I’m sure you were heartbroken. – Sonic replied with sarcasm as he tried to regain his footing.

 

\- This Kingdom was on the verge of losing everything to the despicable Overlanders. When I was discovered I was hunted down but the royal family took me in, and with my help they achieved  an impossible victory! – He exclaimed with actual pride.

 

\- Let me guess, then you took the chance to change the administration? – Sonic asked with a face devoid of humor.

 

\- What can I say, after such struggle the king deserved to be relieved of his worries. Don’t you agree? – Asked Robotnik.

 

\- I will not answer that question. – Sonic answered with a deadpan expression.  – The only thing I know is that is time to change the administration again! – He exclaimed with determination as he once again began to run.

 

\- When are you going to learn hedgehog? This suit is more than capable than keeping up with you! – Eggman declared.

 

\- And when are you going to learn that the impossible has never stopped me! – Sonic exclaimed. The hedgehog began to run around the big mech who tried to smash him multiples time, yet failing each one.

 

\- Stay still! – Exclaimed Robotnik frustrated. – You think you can win?! Even if you beat me now, you have no idea of what I have up my sleeve! – He declared with confidence as he tried again to strike Sonic, but the blue blur suddenly went out of sight.

 

Sonic however revealed himself to be right behind him. - You know already what I have been up against doc. – Sonic replied smirking. – I don’t see why this time would be any different. –

 

\- Oh but you will, old friend. – He affirmed as Metal Robotnik extended his wings and went into the air in order to spot Sonic. It didn’t take long, and the machine immediately started to destroy all the other buildings in the hedgehog’s proximity.

 

\- Uh oh. – Sonic expressed with slight alarm.

 

\- You will! – Exclaimed Robotnik as he drove the giant mech towards Sonic. The hedgehog had no other choice but to jump over Metal Robotnik to avoid the attack, but this only gave the mad doctor the chance to attack. – Hasta la Bye Bye, Sonic! – The doctor said as he fired missiles at the boy.

 

However before any of them hit their target, Sonic was saved by a passing red biplane. – What?! –

 

\- Tails?! – Exclaimed the blue hedgehog the moment he saw the plane’s pilot.

 

Sporting a yellow sleeveless jacket with white stripes, a red scarf and most shockingly two big yellow tails, the pilot only smiled at Sonic. - Hey Sonic, fancy meeting you here! – Replied the yellow fox-boy.

 

\- What took you so long? For a moment I thought I would beat Robotnik all by myself! –

 

\- You know not all of us have super speed. – He answered. – And while you’re doing a good job, I just can’t let you hog all the fun! – Tails added.

 

\- You brats! How many times are you going to spoil my fun! – Yelled a furious Robotnik. The scientist actually got something of an answer when a giant explosion was heard.

 

\- Does that answer your question doc? – The blue hedgehog asked.

 

\- What?! How?! – The doctor cried in disbelief before it clicked. – Those damn Freedom Fighters!! I was so caught up fighting Sonic that I forgot to finish them! –

 

\- That will you teach you to not underestimate us!! – Exclaimed Bunny’s voice accompanied with an energy blast that hit Metal Robotnik’s back. The blast managed to partially destroy Metal Robotnik’s wings  forcing it to make a rough landing.

 

\- Wow, that was impressive. – Commented Tails. – Who is she? – He asked Sonic.

 

\- Dunno, though she and some other guys were fighting Robotnik when I arrived. – He explained.

 

As in on cue, Sally jumped on Metal Robotnik with her energy blades ignited and wasted no time in attacking the weak points in the mech’s armor. The princess successfully sliced the robot’s right arm though it retaliated by grabbing her and throwing her away.

 

\- Gotta go bro! – Sonic quickly exclaimed as he jumped from the plane to bounce on one of the towers still standing and catch Sally just in time. – Hey there! You and I need to stop meeting like this. – Sonic teased with a smirk.

 

Slightly annoyed by his attitude, Sally freed herself from his grip. – Focus on the situation, we need to keep him busy! – The princess sternly ordered.

 

\- Hey there, easy! I know what I’m doing ok? – He replied in his defense. – Your welcome by the way. – He added

 

\- We don’t have time for games. Even if we have him cornered now we need to buy time so my friends can plant the rest of the explosives on the factory! – She explained

 

\- Look lady, I told you I know what I’m doing! – Sonic exclaimed now more irritated. – And if it wasn’t the factory that blew up just now then what was it? – He asked.

 

\- Then stop treating this like a game! – She yelled back. – And we were overwhelmed with SWATbots we didn’t have a choice! –

 

\- How about you stop arguing and give us a little hand! – Exclaimed the voices of both Bunny and Tails gaining Sonic and Sally’s attention, who noticed their best friends were fighting Metal Robotnik.

 

\- You pests are really getting on my nerves! – Exclaimed a furious Robotnik. Despite Tails and Bunny’s efforts Metal Robotnik still refused to fall as he blocked one of Bunny’s blasts with its undamaged wing and its armor was still resistant enough to resist the fire from the Tornado.

 

\- We need to work together. – Said Sally to Sonic. – You get rid of his remaining arm and I will finish him off. –

 

\- I can totally do both on my own. – Sonic answered nonchalantly.

 

\- Just do it! – She yelled back.

 

Albeit reluctantly, Sonic complied with Sally’s command. He proceeded to run in circles around Robotnik taking advantage of his divided attention between Bunny and Tails, when the opportunity presented itself Sonic then spin dashed through Metal Robotnik left arm which fell to the ground.

 

\- You pesky little hedgehog! That’s it, I’m out of here! – The doctor exclaimed while Metal Robotnik tried to fly away.

 

\- Oh no, you won’t! Bunny I need a lift! – The chipmunk princess announced.

 

\- On it sugah! – The rabbot replied flying towards the princess and grabbing her hands. Bunny then flew high enough to pass Metal Robotnik. – Now throw me with all your strength! –

 

Despite how crazy that sounded to her the rabbot decided to trust her friend. Throwing the princess at the robot as hard as she could, Sally ignited her energy blades and impaled Metal Robotnik.

 

The moment the blades pierced the robot’s armor sparks began to emit prompting Sally to quickly jump away of Metal Robotnik, which was wise, as seconds later the robot exploded and fell to the ground.

 

With the machine finally defeated Sonic, Sally, Tails and Bunny all gathered and tried to catch their breaths. – Is it down for good? – Asked Bunny.

 

\- I certainly hope so. – Commented Tails.

 

\- You miserable rats!! – Robotnik’s voiced roared as the doctor merged from the debris. – If you really think you’ve won then you don’t know who I am! –

 

\- It’s over Robotnik – Affirmed the princess pointing out one of her swords at the dictator.

 

\- Told ya it wouldn’t be different doc. – Said Sonic smirking.

 

\- And once again you’ve proven to be short sighted Sonic. – Ivo affirmed. – As I told the princess before you arrived, I turned off the factory’s force field on purpose! Not only that, but it is designed to automatically activate the moment its security is compromised! – The doctor explained with a pleased smile.

 

\- What?! – Exclaimed all the present heroes in shock and worry.

 

\- That’s right! I’m afraid your friends are going to witness the upcoming fireworks first hand! Oh ho ho ho ho! –

 

\- No if I have something to say about it! – Sonic stated speeding out of the place.

 

\- Did I forget to mention the incoming SWATbot horde too? – The doctor added with a casual smile.

 

\- Sal we need to get out of here. – Bunny urged.

 

Sally however was hesitant, as they now had Robotnik at their mercy. – B-but… –

 

\- Look, I can understand how you are feeling right now. – Tails spoke up. – But we can’t defeat an entire army by ourselves and we need to rescue your friends. –

 

As much as it pained Sally to let Robotnik go, she couldn’t deny Tails’ argument. – Very well, let’s go. – She answered. After giving one more death glare at Robotnik, Sally hopped in on the Tornado with Tails.

 

The group then left the area leaving Ivo behind, who only had a sinister grin on his face.

 

* * *

 

Sonic ran as fast as he could towards the factory in order to save the friends of that bossy princess. Along the way he was met by a group of SWATbots that tried to block his way. – That’s cute. – He mumbled as he spin dashed through the robots without effort.

 

Once they were taken care of Sonic resumed his race and in a matter of seconds was able to see the main factory. – Sonic, wait! –

 

When the hedgehog turned his head around he realized that Tails had managed to catch up with him. – Woe bro, you certainly upgraded the Tornado if you catch up with me this fast! – The hedgehog complimented.

 

\- You’re gonna need this! – Exclaimed the two-tailed fox as he threw something shining to the hedgehog.

 

\- Thanks! – The blue blur expressed when he caught it.

 

Right that second, the factory began to loudly sound the alarm indicating that both Rotor and Antoine had been discovered. And as Robotnik had explained the force field began to cover the entire facility.

 

Sonic however entered in the last second before the force field covered the factory. Tails, Sally and Bunny on the other hand had to pull off a sharp turn upwards to avoid crashing against the force field.

 

* * *

 

At the same time inside the factory, the unfortunate remaining freedom fighters had no idea how to escape their situation.

 

\- Zhis ees eet! We’re gonna die! – Cried a distraught Antoine.

 

\- We’re not done yet Ant! I can get us out of here, I promise! – Exclaimed a still determined Rotor.

 

The two of them were then met by the timely arrival of Sonic. – Hey there! – The hedgehog saluted. – By any chance are you the friends of a bossy princess? – He asked

 

\- How dare you disrespect zee princess?! – Exclaimed an indignant Antoine.

 

\- Save it. – Rotor said quickly shutting him up. – You’re that hedgehog that was fighting Robotnik right? Thanks for the help. – The teen walrus expressed.

 

\- No problem, but if you planted the bombs already then we need to get out of here. – Sonic said.

 

With nothing left to say Sonic actually grabbed both Antoine and Rotor ran as fast as he could. Although the additional weight did affect his speed, Sonic was still able to pull off a considerable record time nearing the facility’s exit just as the facility was being consumed by massive explosions.

 

\- Wait a minute! We can’t get out if the force field is active! –

 

\- Stop you fuel! You’ll get us killed! – Cried Antoine.

 

The two were to be surprised however as when Sonic let them go for few seconds to grab what Tails gave him earlier, turning out to be a yellow ring, Sonic squeezed the ring within his fist which caused the ring to emit a bright light. The ring powered Sonic to such extent that the hedgehog spin dashed directly against the energy field. Much to Rotor and Antoine’s shock the move was able to shut down the force field.

 

And just in time, Tails, Sally and Bunny arrived to pick them up, with Bunny picking Antoine and Rotor while Sonic simply kept running while the factory finally blew up in its entirety. – Well, I would say that’s mission accomplished? – Rotor asked with a hesitant smile.

 

\- If we know Eggman, and we do… This would certainly will. – Tails suddenly replied. – Now if there was a place we could go to somewhere calmer so everyone can catch up… where would it be? – The young genius asked.

 

Sally remained silent for a moment but after letting out a tired sigh, she smiled and looked at him before saying. – Just keep going ahead to the forest, our village is hidden there. – She answered with calm.

 

At her statement Sonic let out another of his smirks. – Race ya! – The hedgehog exclaimed as he suddenly sped up.

 

\- Is he always like that? – Asked an unamused Sally, making Tails sigh before responding.

 

\- Miss, you have no idea. –

 

\- You two better hang on! – Bunny exclaimed out of nowhere as she prepared to catch up with Sonic.

 

\- Bunnie?! You better don’t… - But Antoine’s demand was interrupted when the cyborg’s feet ignited launching her like a rocket in the hedgehog’s direction.

 

Both Tails and Sally let out simultaneous sighs at their respective friends’ attitudes and resigned to being the last to get to the forest.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, back on Mobotropolis…

 

Standing in front of the burning mess that used to be one of his factories, Robotnik only had a blank expression. – You just got lucky Sonic. – The mad doctor said out loud. – Trust me old friend, you may have delayed me but you’re nowhere near to stop me! – He declared with a smirk from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One quick confession, up until I decided to write this story, I have never written a character with accent, so please forgive me if you find anything off in Antoine's dialogue.


End file.
